


Tale of Two Worlds: Promise Me (Cú Alter x OC) Request

by Lady_Rhey



Series: Tale of Two Worlds [5]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-27 03:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rhey/pseuds/Lady_Rhey
Summary: For a long time now, the strongest mages in Chaldea have passed down both the gift of magic as well as the Servants they are bound to.  No longer did families have to vie for Servants, ensuring each family played a specific role in the war against the Singularities.The caveat was, if a Servant wished to end his service as a Heroic Spirit he could do so as long as his Master gave permission.  Such was the case when Cú Alter’s Master became a father and he found himself bound to a life that would change his world forever.





	1. Protect Her

"Alter."

 

The berserker materialized next to the bed his Master sat next to that held his resting wife and a squirming blanket."You called?"

 

"You have served me and this family well for a long time."His Master said softly.

 

"It was my job."

 

The man laughed slightly."That it was, that it was, but you did it faithfully never questioning or acting out as some do."

 

"It is not my nature to question."

 

"That is true, so let me present a question to you instead."

 

"If that is your wish."

 

The man took the squirming blanket from his wife's arms and pulled back the folds from around a fleshy little human face, before looking at the berserker."Have you ever wished to be released from your service to us?"

 

Alter scrunched his face."I have not seeing as wishes do not give purpose or direction.I am here to serve."

 

The man sighed with a slight smile."What if I told you it was my wish to ensure this child had someone like you to keep her safe away from these wars so she could lead a normal life."

 

Alter looked at the runt then back at Master."Am I not already bound to her when you die?"

 

"That you are, but that bond does not release her from this war.It only ensures she has you to protect her."He rocks the blanket gently and the baby starts to coo."I may be selfish, but I want her to have both."Then he looks into Alter's eyes "Would you follow a selfish fathers request?"

 

"I live to serve."

 

"Hold out your hands."Then he hands the squirming bundle of pink flesh to the berserker who shows a rare expression of confusion."You won't drop her.Just cradle her in your arm like so."The man stands and adjust Alters arm before sitting down again. 

 

As Alter stares at the bundle unsure of what to do, a tiny hand reaches out and clasps one of his clawed fingers and gurgles. He had never understood human innocence or weakness, but in that moment something inside him shifted.He felt the need to protect this small fleshling, any way he could.As he moved his finger back and forth, he felt the small grip tighten as a tinkling laugh escaped the blanket. 

 

"Promise me Alter you will take her out of this war and give her a life she deserves."

 

Wrapping his tail around his feet as he continues to "play" with the baby Alter growls deeply. "What do I need to do?"

 

Then with sad eyes, his Master replies,  "Become human, and my adopted son when she turns 10.  Until then, be her guardian and her friend, making sure she has the life she deserves to have as a young girl."

 

"What about you?  A Master with no Servant is....."

 

He raises a hand for silence.  "I am retiring as an active Mage.  I will take a teaching position at the academy to be as close as I can to her as well, just in case."

 

Alter nods.  "If that is your wish."

 

"It is and I hope, as you spend time with her, it becomes yours as well.  Nothing would make me happier than giving her to you for life."

 

Alter purrs as the child grabs another finger and yanks away, oblivious of the affection his Master is showing. 

 

———————————-

Flash forward a few years where the girl

is 6

———————————-

 

It had taken a lot of work to take on a form that was small and yet mobile, capable of keeping up with an exuberant 6 year old girl but Alter had done it.  As a result, he found himself carried and cuddled constantly, which irritated him at first, but he soon grew accustomed to it as her smile and laugh became more enchanting than the first time he held her all those years ago. 

 

"Alter look look!"  She held him up under his stubby arms as his tale wrapped gently around her neck for stability.  "Look at all that chocolate!  I would love to work here or even own my own shop one day!" 

 

Alter growled similar to a cats meow in response, having lost the ability to form words as his smaller self, a strange side effect he couldn't figure out how to overcome. 

 

"I have some money, would you like to share some with me?"

 

Alter's stubby legs start kicking and he wiggles his agreement causing the girl to laugh and place him on her shoulders so he can enter while her hands stay free. 

 

There had been many days like this since he had agreed to his Masters request, and Alter was finding it harder and harder to want to be anywhere else but by her side.  He had never known or even conceived of love before her and he wasn't even sure if that was what this was, but what he did know is he would gladly leave his Masters service in 4 years when she turned 10.  He just hoped she would still want him if he couldn't be the cute cuddly plush she had by her side since the day she learned to walk.

 

"Alright Alter let's go outside and eat them!"  Then skipping out the door with Alter clinging to her neck, they bopped out the door.....and into a boy walking on the street.  As soon as they collided, she bounced back and landed on her butt, dropping the bag she was carrying. 

 

"Watch where you are going brat!"  The boy yelled before picking up her bag of chocolate.  "Well What do we have here?"  He asked before putting his hand in the bag and removing a chocolate.  "Guess I'll take these as payment for your carelessness."  He said popping one in his mouth.

 

"Give those back those are mine!"  She yelled as Alter growled.

 

"And what are you gonna do about it?  Sick your little doll on me?  Get lost and be glad I don't beat your ass."  He sneered as he turned away with her chocolates in tow.

 

Scrambling up she hadn't noticed Alter hop down from her shoulders.  Balling her hands in fists she yells back, "Give those back you bully!"  That's when Alter sees the tears in her eyes and a dark aura envelops him. 

 

In the next instant, he is his normal size and has closed the distance between him and the boy in two strides. 

 

When the boy turns at the sound of rumbling footsteps his eyes bulge as a clawed hand reaches for him, yanks

him up to his face and growls low, causing the boy to drop the bag and start crying hysterically. 

 

Picking up the bag in the other hand, Alter snaps his teeth at the boy before setting him down and watching him stumble over himself trying to get away.

 

Growling once, he sighs and then releases the tension in his body, allowing himself to shrink down to plush size.  With the bag in two hands, he waddled back to the girl and hands her the chocolate as his tail wags.

 

She stares at him a moment and he pouts before cat growling at her, which makes her laugh and pet his head.

 

Pulling a chocolate from the bag, she gives it to him before getting up and taking his hand.  "I think that's enough excitement for today don't you think?" 

 

Alter just looks at her with a face smeared with chocolate and nods, causing her to laugh yet again.

 

As they head home he knows in his heart there is nowhere else he wants to be than by her side forever and he intends to prove that on her 10th birthday when he turns human and gives himself to her for the rest of their lives.....whether she likes it or not.


	2. From Me To You, Love Alter

As Alter and I walked down the halls of headquarters, I smiled fondly with a distinct sadness that this would be the last time my faithful companion would be by my side.  Though I was profoundly reassured that he would be there to protect and treasure my daughter to the best of his ability, there was a distinct sense of loss as if I was loosing one child for the sake of another.

 

When we got to the room where SERYPH was housed, I turned to Alter one final time.  "Are you sure you are okay with this?  I don't want you to do it because you feel obligated to follow my request as your Master."

 

"I am sure.  In all my time as a Servant, I have never once felt a desire to protect something, never wanted to do something for the sake of someone else.  Your daughter changed that, though I am not sure why or how.  If protecting her means losing my Servant status then so be it.  It was not something I asked for anyway so what is the harm in losing it?"

 

He was always so matter of fact, dealing only in absolutes.  It was a trait I loved about him and knew would serve him and her well in the days to come.  "Stay with her always, for me."

 

He nods and then turns to walk into the portal device.

 

Once situated, the scientist operating SERYPH turns to Alter's master.  "There is a way to salvage his Servant ember in the event she has need of it.  Would you be interested in considering it?"

 

"That depends on what it entails."  He says with a look of skepticism on his face.

 

"Nothing harmful I assure you.  We just lock it in a red magic berserker gem after extraction and set it in either a necklace or ring that stays with the guardian until his spirit is once again needed.  Should it ever be damaged, we can repeat the process.  Just know it takes a significant toll on the Spirit."

 

 

Before he can even reply, Alter's voice resounds in his head.  "I would feel more at ease if my ember remained close at hand and wasn't lost entirely.  One can never be too careful."

 

For Alter to admit any shred of fear or discomfort was astounding.  "He seems fine with it, so as long as there are no side effects and it doesn't harm him please proceed."

 

"That just leaves you to decide between a necklace or ring."

 

"Necklace.  She is only 10 after all and hasn't stopped growing."

 

"Excellent.  Let us proceed."

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

"MOM WHERE IS CÚ-CHI?"

 

"Alter had business with your father today dear.  He should be back before long."

 

"But I wanted to have breakfast with him."  She pouts.  Why hadn't Daddy gotten back yet?  it was already 10 A.M. and there was no sign of Cú-chi or Dad in sight.  Didn't they know it was her birthday?  With a dismay only know to a child of 10, she trudged downstairs just as the front door opened.

 

"Sweetheart I'm home!"

 

Her elation couldn't be more profound as her face lit up.  If Dad was home then....  "Here I come Cú-chi get ready to catch me!!!!"  Then she barreled down the steps jumping at what should have been a towering Alter from the mezzanine level like she always did, but was not.

 

With a resounding crack, she landed face first on a little body shorter than herself casing his head to slam against the floor.

 

"Sweetheart be careful that isn't Alter!  Well at least not as you know him."  Her father responded in mild horror as the young girl slowly backed off the figure underneath her dressed in black board shorts, red T-shirt, black and red zip hoodie and red and black high tops. 

 

"Who is this?"  She asked confused.  "Where is Alter?"

 

"It looks like we have a lot to talk about.  Why don't you come sit down after you apologize for bowling him over."

 

She turns to the boy of 7 or so and gives a confused apology before heading to the living room to join her family, leaving the boy to fend for himself.

 

"You see sweetheart, today was the day you were supposed to join the Mage Academy and gain the ability to bond to Alter.  After several conversations with your Mother, and Alter, we all decided that wasn't the life we wanted for you.  Instead, we wanted you to grow up like a normal girl with normal dreams that didn't involve risking your life mindlessly every day never knowing the simple pleasures life can bring."

 

"So what are you saying?"  She looked at her father with anticipation and fear.

 

"I am saying that Alter is no longer my nor anyone's Servant.  He has chosen to be that little human boy right there that you just landed on top of at my behest.  That way he can still stay with you and protect you while you enjoy a normal life learning how to use your magic the way you want to instead of how the Academy wants you to."

 

With shock and disbelief, the young girl turns to the child that hasn't moved from the bottom of the stairs and looks at him as tears start to fall from her eyes.

 

"Cú......chi?"  She calls faintly and the little boy raises his hand and waves slightly with a dismayed look on his face. 

 

"You even.....took his tail.  I loved his tail."  Then she turns and looks at her father as the tears and anguish rip through her.  "HOW COULD YOU TAKE MY BELOVED CÚ-CHI FROM ME!!  I LOVED HIM!  ALL I WANTED WAS TO BE WITH HIM AND NOW HE'S GONE!!!!"  Then she runs out of the room, brushing past the figment of the man she was madly in love with, had always been in love with even as a little girl, to hide in her room.

 

When the door slams, the boy looks at the father before pulling out the necklace from his pants pocket.  He had asked the scientist to fashion it in the shape of a heart to resemble his intent to protect her for the remainder of her life before placing it on a titanium chain.  It was all he had to give her besides the note her father had helped him write since he wasn't good with words or communicating in general.

 

"Go give it to her.  She won't shut you out."

 

The boys glances once at the father and then turns to climb the stairs.  When he gets to her room it is open just a crack so he can hear her sobs.  Entering carefully, he walks to the desk by the bed where she lays crying with her head smothered in a pillow.  Placing first the letter and then the necklace he digs one final time into his pocket to pull out a tiny bag which he then places on the top corner of the letter.

 

She doesn't acknowledge him, but her crying turns to sniffles.

 

He stands there a moment before speaking.  "I am sorry if this causes you pain, but I knew no other way to ensure you would stay safe and protected."  Then he turned and left.

 

When she could no longer hear his footsteps, the girl sat up and looked at what he had left.  Taking the necklace, she marveled at its beauty before setting it back down to pick up the letter.  Though it was hand written by her dad, it had an unfamiliar sentiment she was ill equipped to deal with.

 

Dear Master's Daughter,

 

I wanted you to have this as a token of my intent to keep you safe now and always.  Though I may no longer be small and cuddly or large and scary, I still intend to stay by you and protect you from whatever comes your way.  Please accept these gifts on your birthday and know I will always be with you both physically and spiritually in that necklace.

 

From Me To You,

 

Love Alter

 

Stunned, she turned to the bag and opened it.  This time the tears were of joy.  That little boy really was Alter.  Reaching inside with the biggest smile possible she pulled out her favorite chocolate from the store they visited that day she got bullied.  Only Alter new about that day, they hadn't even told Mom or Dad.

 

Putting the chocolate back in the bag, pulling on the necklace and running downstairs she ran to him and wrapped her arms around him causing him to blush unexpectedly. 

 

"Thank you for my gifts I love them."  Then she reached into the bag and pulled a chocolate out before popping it into his mouth.  "Wanna share these with me?" 

 

He awkwardly locked eyes with her and nodded his head as she squeezed him harder.

 

"I knew you would say that!  Come on Cú-chi lets go spoil breakfast!"  Then the two of them were off on their new adventure, leaving two relieved but bewildered parent's behind.


End file.
